Forever Sesshomaru's
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Inutaisho knew from the second he found Rin, she was meant to be Sesshomaru's. He adopts her into the family, what happens when her actions force a pre-mature mating bond to occur before she can fully understand her duties as his mate? This story will have a lot of Lemon, it isn't rushed it is the pace I planned it to be.
1. Chapter 1 - Minor Lemon

**PAST**

Rin curled into the corner of her room as she heard the door slam. She knew her father was home, and he was in a foul mood as her mother argued with him. She could hear the voices rising and she covered her ears. She knew what would happen, her father would hit her mother before starting on her. She heard her mother say she was taking her before leaving the house.

Rin felt her sorrow build inside her, she only wanted her father to care about her. She heard the door open and knew it was her father. "Answer me this father…..was there ever a time in your life you loved me at all?" she said softly as she turned to look at him, facing him head on. Naraku walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder only to have Rin rip herself from his grasp.

"You have always hated me. You blame me for the wrinkle between you and mom, the rift too large to repair. Why can't you just let me leave? Always bringing me down and putting me down to make yourself feel better."

 **PRESENT**

Rin woke up slowly, she had a dream of the time she left her father's home. She had been adopted into the Taisho family, the most prestigious and well known family. However, with all that glory and the name, came invasion of privacy, rumors flying around and she grew tired of it.

She got dressed and left for the club with Kagome and Ayame. She sneered as she saw the reporters heading towards her. "Why can't they leave me to live life the way I want to. I am so sick of these damn reporters following me and making shit up." Rin said. Kagome pulled her into the crowd of people to dance.

As she moved towards the beverage area, she saw the crowd of reporters head towards her and she quickly ran around the corner, calling Sesshomaru as she ran. After informing him of where she was, she made her way up the street towards the café she was to meet him at. Just as the reporters turned the corner, Sesshomaru's vehicle showed up and Rin dove inside, the car taking off afterwards.

"Rin….You were informed not to make public appearances dressed in such a manner, were you not?" Sesshomaru asked as she felt him toss his jacket at her to cover up. "You will bring bad reputation to our family if you persist in acting this way."

"Sesshomaru, They make up things anyway. I am tired of rumors being spread about us, I am sick of not being able to live my life the way I want to…." She began only to be cut off by his outburst.

"The way you live your life is an outrage Rin. It is an embarrassment to the Taisho family and you very well know this," Sesshomaru pulled into their driveway and once the gates shut he turned the engine off and opened the door. "Come Rin"

Rin unbuckled and got out of the car, shutting the door behind her. As she stepped next to Sesshomaru his hand automatically found her lower back, as it so often did when they were kids. He would place his hand there to keep her at the same pace he would walk in so she would never get left behind.

"I see the half breed is home. Come, let us inform father of the events that occurred." He said softly while they entered the home. Rin shut the door gently and was ushered into the kitchen by Izayoi while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spoke to their father.

"Sesshomaru already told me what occurred today. I think under the circumstances you are entitled to a break on reprimanding." Izayoi said gently as she handed Rin a cup containing Lavender tea. Rin took the cup gratefully and sipped it gently, voices carrying into the kitchen moments before Sesshomaru strode through the door, frustration etched into his usually calm stoic face.

"Rin, as soon as you finish your tea, we must leave. We have things to discuss privately and it would make things easier for you if it is done at my home. Father will take care of the media and the reporters so there will not be any more stories published of you, however I must insist that this ridiculous behavior of yours cease." He stated, taking her hand to help her up when she finished her tea.

Rin followed Sesshomaru out and as soon as the car began its drive his hand reached over to take hers in comfort. "Rin, you know that you were adopted and Father had always intended for you to be my mate right?" he asked softly, when she nodded he continued driving, focusing on pulling into his driveway and inside the garage to hide his vehicle. "Come, we will finish this inside." He stated and waited for her to exit the car before moving towards the house with his hand once again on her lower back.

He unlocked the door and let Rin enter before him, shutting and locking the door behind them. He dropped his keys in the basket by the door and turned to face Rin. "Rin, father suggests that in a week's time, you and I become a mated pair. He expects you to be fully marked and claimed within that time frame. Due to the lack of blood relations in us, it shouldn't cause too much commotion." Rin sat there in silence and watched him leave the room to go up the stairs as flashbacks of when they were kids ran through her mind.

 _ **FLASHBACK 1**_

" _Sesshomaru….Wait for me. I Can't keep up" Rin said stumbling after Sesshomaru. She had been picked on by Inuyasha and always sought after Sesshomaru for the solace and appreciation of silence. He stopped and as soon as she caught up to him he placed a hand to her lower back and propelled her forward to keep up with him. Rin smiled and followed along happily, noticing the tiny smle on the usually stoic Sesshomaru's face._

 _Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha to the ground. "Half breed why did you pick on her? You know father will tan your hide for leaving a mark on her body….of course that is after the thrashing I will give you for doing the same to her." He stated before continuing to give Inuyasha such a thrashing that Inuyasha couldn't sit down for several weeks without wincing._

 _ **FLASHBACK 2**_

 _A high school Rin had been lazily laying on the couch with a book dangling from her hands, deeply engrossed in the book when Inuyasha snuck up behind her and yelled at her causing Rin to scream and dash for Sesshomaru's bedroom where he was studying for exams for college. He turned to look up just as Rin lunged at him._

 _Before he could ask her what happened, he felt her shaking and heard her crying softly. He could smell Inuyasha all over her and knew he had something to do with her fear. He set her on his bed and left the room, shortly after there was the sound of several thuds and Inuyasha walked by with several lumps on his head before Sesshomaru returned to his room and shut the door. Rin fell asleep shortly after that._

 _ **FLASHBACK 3**_

 _Rin had just gotten into college when she was grabbed and cornered by upper classmen boys. "Well well well, she is a cutie. Let's have some fun with the newbie." Rin did what she always did, she yelled for Sesshomaru. He grasped one of them by the neck and threw them into the lockers while snarling at them._

" _Keep your filthy hands off of her, she belongs to me alone!" He stated threateningly. The others all grabbed their bags and ran down the hall and out of the school. He picked Rin up and smirked when she snuggled into his familiar warmth. "Come Rin, I believe you had enough college for today" he stated before taking her home._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Rin was snapped from her thoughts when Sesshomaru set a box in front of her. Rin opened it and saw a ring with his colors on it. It was customary for all males to give their mate something with their colors, they all differed as each male had different colors. Inu Taisho gave Izayoi a brooch with Gold laid into it. Inuyasha gave Kagome an amulet with red etched into it. The ring he gave Rin bore his colors of amber, white and blue.

Rin slipped it onto her finger, her way of accepting his mate request. Rin knew he never even had to ask, she always knew she was his. Sesshomaru brushed her hair from her face gently, his fingertips lingering on her cheek longer than he normally did. Rin bit her lip before standing up and claiming his lips in a kiss. Sesshomaru grasped her waist and pressed her to the counter, trapping her between the counter and his body.

Rin's hands slid up his body to grasp his hair in her fingers as she angled her face to kiss him more deeply. Sesshomaru heard her soft moan as he grasped her by her thighs and lifted her to sit her on the counter. He pulled back slightly out of breath. "Rin, we must stop, if we continue your mating will happen here and now instead of a week." He said softly, brushing her hair aside again. Rin smiled and pulled him closer.

"I don't care Sesshomaru, everyone knew I was yours anyway. Why delay what we can have now?" she said, moments before his lips reclaimed hers, his hands gliding to her jeans to unfasten them, Rin lifting slightly to help him pull them off of her before he made quick work of her panties. Rin's hands slid down to unfasten his shirt before pulling it off of him and tossing it aside, his lips reclaiming hers immediately. Rin felt his hands grasp her thighs, lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist as he made his way up the stairs.

He kicked his door shut and lowered them both to his bed, his hands skimming down her side to cup the heat between her thighs. His lips caught hers, swallowing every moan and cry she made as his fingers maneuvered her body, lifting her higher. Rin's hips rose and fell in rhythm with his moving fingers, her hands grasping his shoulders to pull him closer. She cried out softly as the peak she was striving to reach overcame her and she tumbled off the edge of it. Sesshomaru's stroking hands slowly caressing her heat.

Sesshomaru stood to remove his own pants before parting her thighs gently, lowering himself between them to softly kiss her. He lifted his hips and slowly slid inside of her watching her eyes for any trace of pain. When he saw her eyes tear, he stopped and let her adjust. When she moaned softly he slid the rest of the way inside of her, swallowing her cry.

"It's alright Rin. The hardest part is over" He rocked his hips gently, watching her eyes cloud over with lust as her hands grasped his lower back, her legs coiling around his calves. Sesshomaru realized she felt no pain anymore and moved harder. His eyes bled red before he sank down and plunged his fangs into her exposed throat. Sesshomaru groaned when he felt her constrict around him in pleasure of him marking her throat.

He pulled back and flipped her over and sank back into her body, his hands grasping her waist to hold her still for his frantic thrusts. Rin arched her back, pressing her body into his hips when he stilled, spilling into her while she cried out into his room. The room became silent with the exception of a few harsh panting from its occupants. Sesshomaru moved from her and laid her down before lying beside her and pulling the covers up and pulling her into his body. "My mate." He mumbled, making Rin giggle softly. It was only moments before they found sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lemon

Rin stirred the following morning, finding herself in his embrace. She suddenly got the idea to try what her friend Ayame had told her she did for Koga. She slid beneath the covers and gently pumped his slowly hardening length, causing him to groan softly. Rin slid his length into her mouth and swirled her tongue along the tip of him, making him arch into her mouth.

"Rin, what are you doing….." he was cut off on a groan as she slid him deeper into her mouth. His hands grasped her hair gently, helping her find the rhythm he liked best before she had him gripping the sheets tightly, forcing him to restrain from taking her. He groaned softly after a several minutes and Rin felt him release into her mouth, swallowing it before making sure he was thoroughly cleaned off. She emerged from the sheets only to find herself grabbed by him and flipped onto her back.

"This Sesshomaru will see to his mate's release" he said softly before parting her thighs and burying his face between them, causing her to grasp his hair and arch her hips into him. He slid his tongue along her heat before pulling her clit into his mouth, sucking on it gently, his tongue flicking it.

His delicate ears picked up the faint sound of his door being knocked on, he pushed Rin's leg open further to feast on her, her cries spilling into the room. He pulled back to slide a finger into her body, slowly pulling it back and delving deeper into her. "Sesshomaru please…" she whimpered.

"What is it you wish of this Sesshomaru mate?" he asked, moving his fingers faster, then slower before suckling on her clit and then repeating the routine. He chuckled when she pulled him up and kissed him hard. "I was eating mate, you interrupted my meal"

"I don't care. Stop teasing me and finish it…." She was cut off with a sharp cry when his fingertips slapped her heat hard. Sesshomaru informed her that she should have more respect when talking to her mate. Rin turned her head, exposing her neck in submission. "I'm sorry mate" she whispered.

Sesshomaru lifted her hips and slid within her swiftly, causing Rin to give a choked cry before grasping onto him. Sesshomaru flipped so she was on top. "Ride this Sesshomaru mate" he said, when she looked at him in confusion he smirked. "You wish to cum mate, prove it by riding this Sesshomaru's body until you do" he said, watching her as her hips immediately started moving, rocking along his body.

His hands grasped her waist gently, moving her along his body faster while she pressed down harder. He sat up and nipped her throat where his mark lay, her hands threading through her hair and holding him to her as she moaned. After several pleas and begging he gave in to her wish and flipped her over, pounding into her tiny body in a constant rhythm that had her crying and grasping for anything she could get to keep her grounded.

Sesshomaru rolled his hips in a circle slowly as she fell apart beneath him. Her hands grasping his lower back, her nails digging into the skin making him growl at the sensation of her marking him. Rin's body arched as a searing hot pleasure consumed her body, Sesshomaru slowing his hips to enjoy her face in the throes of passion while he dragged her release and his out thoroughly. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "That's a way to wake up in the morning, I could get used to this" he said softly with a chuckle.

Rin smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, her hands threading into his hair to angle her lips for a deeper kiss. Sesshomaru and Rin spent almost an hour just lying in bed, kissing and touching one another lightly. Rin sighed when his alarm went off, meaning it was time for him to get up to start dressing for work. He stood and grabbed a change of clothes making his way to the bathroom. He stopped at the door, "You joining me Rin?" She smiled brightly before grabbing her own clothes and running after him while he started the water.

He lifted Rin and pressed her back against the wall as his hands grabbed the cloth and poured some body wash onto it. "This is the start of the mating bond Rin, we shall continue familiarizing each other with our bodies." He slowly glided the cloth along her arms before moving to her chest, Rin moaned softly as the cloth in his hand gently massaged her breasts before skimming down her slim stomach.

She parted her thighs and cursed softly when he began massaging her heat using the cloth. Sesshomaru growled softly and nipped the mark on her neck, soothing her and subconsciously letting her know she could move to touch his own body. Rin took the cloth from him and rinsed it off before pouring his body wash onto it. She started at his neck and gently moved down his arms.

She watched his gaze as she moved to his chest and glided the cloth down his toned abs before wrapping her clothed hand around his hardened length. Sesshomaru lowered his head to bury his lips into her neck, his tongue tracing the mark on her neck. Rin slowly moved her hand faster and was surprised when he shoved her hand away and spun her so she was facing the wall.

Rin cried out softly when he parted her thighs and slammed into her from behind her. Rin felt Sesshomaru take one of her hands and pin it to the wall beside her face after interlocking their fingers. His other hand holding her waist as he pounded into her harder, his groans filled the room alongside her cries as she was spiraled higher than ever before. Sesshomaru sank his teeth into her neck and was rewarded when her heat clenched around him tightly triggering off her release immediately followed by his own.

Rin slowly felt herself sinking to the floor of the shower before she found herself lifted into her mate's arms and carried to their bed. He lay her on the bed and covered her with the blanket, kissing her forehead. "Sleep Rin. You had a trying morning and a rough night last night." He said softly before retrieving his clothes in the bathroom and getting dressed. Emerging from the bathroom, he smiled when she was fast asleep.

He grabbed his keys and his phone, cursing when he noticed 13 missed calls from his father. Opening his phone he swiftly typed in a message and hit send. He knew his father had known he would claim Rin the previous night, Sesshomaru didn't understand why he was so curious., he merely sighed and drove his way to work, telling himself he would finish the talk with Rin that night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lemon

**A/N: THIS HAS QUITE A DETAILED LEMON SCENE, I MUST ASK THAT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE SCENES OR THINK ITS MOVING TOO FAST (IT ISN'T) PLEASE DO NOT READ. SUGGESTIONS ARE OKAY HOWEVER RUDE COMMENTS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT ARE COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE.**

Rin woke up and stretched before getting out of bed and dressing in the clothes she took to the bathroom. She had just managed to get down the stairs when a letter was on the floor by the door. Rin picked it up, she knew he had one of the letter slots for important mail in the event he wasn't home to pick it up. She stalled when she saw familiar handwriting on the envelope. She opened the envelope with shaking hands and almost dropped the letter when she saw the name on it.

She immediately ran to the phone and called Sesshomaru's office, however due to the secretary he had, Kagura refused to take the message and hung up on her. Rin called Izayoi in hopes she could get ahold of Inu taisho. Within a half hour, Sesshomaru and his father were stepping in to the home and locking the door behind them. Sesshomaru reached for Rin and took the letter, his eyes bleeding red in anger over its contents.

"What does he mean Father? He said she can run for cover, she can run for help, she can even run to me, however she can't run from herself?" Sesshomaru asked, snarling. "What sick game is the bastard playing at?"

Sesshomaru crumbled the paper before looking at Rin. He pulled her to him and held her tightly. "Rin, listen to me clearly…NO ONE will take, harm or threaten what is mine. And you are Mine Rin, my mate." Rin nodded and buried her face in his chest to stifle her sobs.

Nodding to Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru left his father to leave the house while he carried Rin up to their bedroom. "It's been years Sesshomaru, why can't he leave me alone? Why is he choosing now to come back for me when I no longer want him?" she said softly.

"I don't know Rin. I Promise he won't get you. I will be guarding you, father will protect you and even Inuyasha will protect you. You are pack Rin and pack mates protect each other." He replied, caressing her back gently, lulling her into sleeping on him. Sesshomaru had been woken by his phone vibrating off the bed stand. He answered it and felt his world begin to unravel.

Rin felt his tension and woke immediately and cupped his cheek gently when the phone slid out of his hands. "Sesshomaru what is it?" she asked softly. Her eyes searching his own for the answer, feeling something devastating had happened.

"Rin….my Mother died. The doctors said she was in a car accident, but she is always a careful driver. There is something else at fault here Rin and I must go to see if I can discover anything suspicious about her death." Sesshomaru said softly, yet the hesitation in his voice at leaving her was evident.

"No, you have to go Sesshomaru. This is your mother we are talking about, you only have one biological mother Sesshomaru and even though things between you two were rocky, she was still your mother. You should go, I will be fine here. If I need to, I can move back with Izayoi and Inu Taisho." Rin said, cupping his cheek gingerly.

Sesshomaru kissed her softly before getting up to begin packing a few things in a bag for a week. Zipping the bag up he gave Rin one last kiss before heading out the door. The last thing he told her was to stay safe.

************4 days later****************

Rin had been staying with Inu Taisho and Izayoi for a few days ever since she started getting strange phone calls after Sesshomaru left. She didn't tell Sesshomaru about it due to the fact she was aware he was focusing on his mother's suspicious death. She retrieved the mail as it had been just her home, she was alone seeing as the Taisho mansion was under strict security.

The guard outside the window to the library where Rin was, heard a scream and a glass shatter, by the time he made it back inside the mansion, there was no trace of Rin anywhere. He immediately called Inu Taisho who came rushing back home within a half hour, slowly walking through the mansion. He was searching for any traces of a foreign aura or a scent but was unable to detect it.

With a sigh, he pulled his phone out and dialed Sesshomaru. "What is it Father?" he was answered when Sesshomaru picked up on the second ring. Upon filling him in on Rin's mysterious disappearance, he hung up knowing Sesshomaru would be able to detect his mate's whereabouts.

Sesshomaru made it back by the end of the day and strode through the mansion, a thunderous and furious aura about him that warned the servants to stay out of his way. He strode into the library where Rin disappeared and picked up an overturned book that she likely dropped when she was grabbed, his narrowed eyes scanned and picked up on the shattered glass by the table.

He picked up the smallest item, easily missed by the normal eye, yet to his eye he knew it was his mate's. He picked up the delicate ring he had given her their first night together and the scent that came off it infuriated him to no end. "Naraku….." he said with a snarl. Rin's father was proving a bigger thorn in Sesshomaru's side more often than not.

He looked out the window as the full moon rose, Sesshomaru smirked and made his way outside. The perfect night for a white dog demon to shift was a full moon, he relaxed as the shift occurred naturally and within seconds a full grown giant dog demon was in the yard, howling at the moon. He caught Rin's scent and immediately took off to the skies.

He landed on the ground at the beginning of a dark forest, sniffing gently he could tell there were poisons in the air and immediately wondered how Rin was dealing with the poison. As a dog demon, he had immunity to all poisons and would not worry about the forest much as he delved into the woods deeper the darker it became.

He growled when he came to a cave, knowing he would be vulnerable if he returned to his human form, he merely shrank his size down to fit inside the cave as he continued to follow his mate's scent. He came to a clearing within the cave and noticed that Naraku had Rin confined within a cage lifted high above the ground, to which Sesshomaru figured was to prevent her escaping.

"Ahh Sesshomaru, how good of you to join me, and in your true form too." Naraku stated as he stepped from the shadows of the cave. Sesshomaru levelled his gaze on Naraku as his aura pulsated furiously, emanating enough power to knock Naraku back several feet into the wall.

'You have stolen This Sesshomaru's mate, you have caused her harm…..You shall not leave this cave alive' his voice rang out in Naraku's head as he lunged at him, jaws snapping viciously trying to grab at whatever he could on Naraku. Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Sesshomaru's jaws effectively shutting them and preventing them from snapping. Sesshomaru was sent into the wall with enough force to emit a yelp from him. Rin's voice calling out made him stand as acid dripped from his mouth, slowly melting the tentacles surrounding his jaws.

Naraku cursed and pulled back just as Sesshomaru lunged forward and caught Naraku's body in his jaws. With a harsh snap, he had ripped Naraku's body in half and with the acid on his body Naraku was prevented from regenerating as the acid continued to melt him into nothing.

He returned to human form and lowered the cage Rin was in. Snapping the cage door off the hinges, he pulled Rin out. Sesshomaru pulled her close and whispered in her hair how much he cared for her, Rin clung to him, happy he saved her. "Are you hurt Rin?" he asked when he pulled back to scan her body for any injuries.

"No, I am not hurt in any way Sesshomaru. Can we just get home please, I don't want to be here longer than I need to be." She said, making her way through the cave. His hand pulled her back as he left first and shifted into his true form.

'Rin, climb on my back, I will see you safely out of the forest' he growled softly, almost like a caress. Rin climbed onto his back and sat astride him, gasping at how soft his fur was. Sesshomaru flew through the air and before Rin knew it, they landed on the ground before his home in the woods. Rin slid off his back as he shifted back to his human form and extended his hand out to her while he made his way inside the home.

The moment the door shut Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and spun her, slamming her against the door while his lips ravaged hers. His hands sliding down her body to glide up and under her shirt, unclasping her bra swiftly. He ripped her shirt off and threw it aside, immediately cupping her breasts to draw them to his mouth where her nipple was encased in hot liquid heat.

Rin moaned while her fingers slid through his hair, grasping onto his shoulders to anchor herself. Sesshomaru slid his mouth down her body and as his gaze met hers he roughly parted her thighs. Rin cursed softly when Sesshomaru's tongue was shoved deep inside of her, the feeling too much for her to handle as she muffled her mouth.

Sesshomaru slapped her hand aside and grasped her wrist. "Don't ever hide your sounds Rin, as your mate I have the right to hear you" he snarled before returning to his position, Rin's head falling back against the door. Aside from her moans, the only sound that was in the room was Sesshomaru's tongue feasting on her body while his hand flicked at her clit.

Rin arched her body delicately as her release was slammed into her, hurling her through some sort of vortex that whitened her vision. Sesshomaru stood and spun her, slamming her front first into the door, lifting her leg and slamming into her swiftly with a groan. Rin cried out as she felt her hand grabbed by Sesshomaru, their fingers interlocked.

His other hand fell to her waist holding her in place as his hips pounded into her. He leaned down and nipped her neck harshly, groaning when he felt her tighten around his length. He released her hand to slide his hand down to her wet heat and roughly played with her clit. Rubbing it hard and pinching it between his fingers making Rin sob out in pleasure. He felt her start to tighten and slapped her clit hard before rubbing it faster, making Rin scream in between sobs as she experienced a searing white hot pain/pleasure rip through her body.

When she came to, she felt Sesshomaru's release shoot into her in hot spurts, making her moan softly. She moved her hips gently to help her mate in riding out the last moments of their release. Sesshomaru panted harshly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Setting her down he turned the water on and filled the tub. He picked her up and set her in the tub, climbing in behind her.

He massaged the shampoo into her hair to relax her. He was gently rinsing it out when he reached over the tub's edge to grab a surprise for her, he gently turned it on and slid it within the water. He pushed the lightly buzzing vibrator into her body, making her gasp and arch her back. Her hand grasping his wrist while her hips instinctively rocked against his hand as he moved the toy in and out of her body.

His other hand moved down to massage her clit gently in circles. She cried softly as her third release slowly ripped through her, seeming to last forever before she came to realize that while she was thrashing in the aftermath of her release, Sesshomaru had put the toy back in its place beside the tub. Rin slowly turned in the tub and climbed onto his lap.

"I believe returning the favor is fair for you Sesshomaru" she said silkily. She slid her hand under the water's surface, grasping her mate's hard length. Sesshomaru leaned his head back with a groan, to be honest he was so hard he was in pain. Watching his mate experience all that pleasure had made him so hard and he believed Rin would be too tired to help him with his, he was glad he was wrong.

Rin's hand tightened and bobbed along his length faster, her mouth latching onto his neck and sucking lightly. Sesshomaru groaned louder as his hands grasped her waist. "Rin, do you trust me to not use you again?" he asked, when she nodded, he moved her body so her wet heat was directly above his length. He moved her hips along his shaft, groaning as she slid along him perfectly. Her gasp immediately drawing his attention, as their gazes met he could see she was feeling pleasure also.

Rin pushed her hips down to grind along him harder as his hands moved her faster. He heard her whisper his name as his gaze never left her face. "I know Rin, keep going it will feel real good soon" he said huskily. Rin rode her mate faster, her heat gliding along his length directly in contact with her clit constantly. The lips of her heat surrounding his length made him groan as he leaned up and latched onto her own throat, sucking lightly.

"That's it Rin, show your mate what you are capable of." Rin cried in frustration, making him ask what was wrong. Once she explained she couldn't reach her release, he immediately sympathized with her. He knew that frustration all too well. "Let me help you Rin…." He started, but was cut off with a curse when she arched her hips and slammed down onto his shaft with him deep inside her.

"Much better" she said as she rode him so fast and hard he couldn't keep up. "Oh God Sesshomaru….It's not going to stop!" She cried out as her release hit her with a force she never experienced, Sesshomaru's hands gripping her waist so tight it would leave bruises. He swiftly reached down and rubbed her clit fast, his body arching when she tightened around him so much he couldn't move his length within her.

"Fuck Rin! So tight Mate" he groaned as his seed shot into her body in multiple little spurts, the feeling of immense relief filled him after each spurt. Rin collapsed onto his chest as light sobs left her mouth. "Rin? Are you hurt?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face as he reclined on the tub with his mate relaxed on top of him. He lifted her hips gently to slide out of her before resting her back on his lap.

"No, in fact I never felt better. It was just really intense, I have never felt anything like that before and in all honesty It kind of scared me a little." She said. Her heart rate slowly returning to normal as his hands massaged her back gently.

"Neither have I Rin. In fact when we were kids, I knew back then you were mine. I tried to avoid it with other women and demonesses, unfortunately none of them could ever make me feel any release. I guess you could say I lost my innocence, but I was never able to complete it until you" he said, kissing her forehead. "Stay here, I will go get the robes." He said getting up to retrieve their robes.

He returned seconds later with two robes, he helped her out and covered her with her own robe before putting his on. He picked her up and carried her to bed, laying her down and covering her with the blankets. Kissing her forehead, he whispered a good night before joining her in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - No Lemon

_**Review Addressing**_

 _ **– The children thing has not come up yet as there was a more complicated issue. However the third chapter with Rin and Sesshomaru most likely has a high probability of resulting in pregnancy. As they are mates, it is almost like being married so no one will look down on mate bond connects them completely. It is more than his being able to sense her, they are completely melded in mind. He can tell where she is, what she feels, just as she can do the same with Sesshomaru. As of right now, only the family knows of their status, however it is Taisho tradition to have aa kind of ball where her status as Sesshomaru's mate will be made public knowledge. Mayhap some will be addressed in this chapter**_

 _ **Taraah36 – His father called 13 times due to an event at work which will be addressed in chapter 4. It was his father who knocked on his door.**_

Sesshomaru stepped into the office the following morning after doubling the security around his home for Rin's sake. His father waiting in the chair. "Sesshomaru, I called you a dozen times before the Rin incident, why did you not answer? There is a problem with the merging of Taisho Inc and the Asano corporation. I even stopped by your place but you were otherwise….detained" he said. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Father, if you knew I was with Rin then you knew we were mating. Not exactly a topic I wish to discuss with my father. I don't need to be made to feel like a school boy getting caught with his pants down to his knees, that honor was reserved for Inuyasha I recall." He said with a smirk. He recalled that day perfectly well. He had just had lunch with Rin and they were returning to the mansion when they stepped through the door, Inuyasha had his pants dropped and Kikyo was on her knees before him, sucking on him like a pop.

Rin had been scarred for weeks after that, to which Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a thorough thrashing for that incident. "If there is nothing else Father, I will see to the contract and the issue. Otherwise I have a phone call to make." Inu Taisho left the office, shutting the door behind him. Sesshomaru picked up the phone and called Rin.

She answered on the first ring, "Rin, I have made reservations at your favorite restaurant, we have something we must discuss. It can't be put off I am afraid. Meet me there at 7" he said, ending his call with a good bye. He swiftly hung up and then called Asano corporation to begin a lengthy frustrating call.

Kagome knocked on his office door and informed him that Rin was waiting to visit him for lunch, he told her to send her right in. Rin entered the door and was surprised when he shut and locked the door behind her. They moved to his table and he got a surprise when Rin sat on the floor, on a blanket she unfolded. "Come Sesshomaru, let us have a picnic lunch today, I felt your aggravation earlier and thought some tiger sushi rolls would sweeten your mood some, since they are your favorite." She said with a giggle.

Sesshomaru smiled and sat down to join her for lunch. Towards the end of lunch, they made their way to his desk to sit and enjoy the rest of his lunch talking when Rin noticed he was staring at his desk. After asking what was wrong, he motioned for her to stand near him, once she did he sat her on his desk. He moved his plan book and pushed her onto her back before sliding her panties off. Her question was cut off when his hands grasped her around her thighs and pulled her to his mouth which happily began feasting on her body. Rin moaned softly as her hands threaded through his hair.

"mmmm that feels so good Sesshomaru" she moaned, he nipped at her clit before swirling his tongue inside of her body. He pulled back slightly but massaged her clit with his fingertips at the knock of his door. "What is it Kagome?" he called out. "I am enjoying Lunch with Rin" Rin's foot pressed against his length, making him groan softly.

After Kagome informed him that Sara was waiting for her appointment with him he growled. "Tell her I will see her when I am finished eating with Rin" He delved back between her thighs and sucked on her clit harder. Rin bit her lip to contain her moans.

"Sesshomaru…please. Take me like I know you want to" she begged, He looked up at her flushed face and smirked. Standing, he flipped her over onto her stomach and slammed into her, making Rin cry out. He grasped her waist and pounded into her body repeatedly.

 _****OUTSIDE THE OFFICE****_

"Is this seriously how he treats soon to be mergers?" Sara asked rudely. "While I am taking time to come out here when I could be spending my time at my father's corporation, he is in there fucking his little whore on the side" she said. She threw her purse on the adjacent chair and sighed. Her eyes narrowed when she heard a cry, hearing nothing more, she dismissed it.

 _****INSIDE THE OFFICE****_

Sesshomaru stiffened against Rin as they both groaned through their release. His hand pinned hers to the table while their fingers were interlocked. She chuckled as they straightened their clothes and Rin pulled her panties back up. "mmmm we will definitely have to do this again Mate" she said. "Maybe next time I will let you finish your meal"

He followed her to the door and unlocked it before opening it to see her out. "we will finish this tonight Rin" he said softly, slapping her ass discreetly. Rin gave an 'eep' and moved towards the elevators. She paused when she saw a beautiful woman entering his office. She looked down and continued on her way. The elevator reached the bottom and Rin felt herself at a loss as to what she should do. She knew that every woman swooned at her Mate's feet and right now no one knew of their status.

Rin got into the car and told the driver to take her back to the Taisho manor, with a nod, he started the car and took off. The whole way there, Rin kept wondering who that woman was and why she waltzed into Sesshomaru's office so brazenly while he offered courtesy more than he showed her.

She stepped from the car and walked up the walkway and into the house where all the Taisho children were welcome, she moved to the library to see Izayoi and Inu Taisho making plans for the upcoming ball. "No Inu, I think that the light pastel balloons would be a much better choice for this than the dark blue."

Inu Taisho was cut off by Izayoi's squeal as she ran to Rin, hugging her tightly. "In one week Rin, you will be introduced to Society as the mate of Sesshomaru…." Her face fell as she noticed Rin's saddened face, tears threatening to spill over.

"Okay, everyone out. Girl chat time, Inu Taisho could you call Inuyasha and ask him to bring Kagome over please." She asked, he nodded and made his way out to do as his wife asked. Inuyasha was at the manor within a half hour with Kagome in tow, she ran to Rin and hugged her tightly before following Izayoi up the stairs to a secured room where no one would hear them.

Izayoi shut the door and sat on the bed on Rin's side opposite of Kagome. "So, What did that son of mine do now Rin?" she asked, brushing her hair away from her face while Kagome handed her a tissue. Rin explained that Sesshomaru had seemed enchanted by the daughter of a rival company and was so courteous of her and he was never like that with his own mate.

Kagome was left comforting her while Izayoi sought out her own mate to inform him of the events of their son. She came to his study only to hear him lecturing the very son she came to see him about. "Really Sesshomaru, what was so special about Sara that you showed her more respect than your own mate? The only thing that you have done with Rin is treat her as an excort, which is not aa nice way to treat your mate. A Mate should be an equal, someone who shares your burdens. Yet you distance yourself emotionally from your mate every chance you get"

Izayoi chose to walk in and look at her son, "Sesshomaru right now Rin feels like every kind of whore you can name. She should not be made to feel like this. In a week she should be happy to be introduced to society as your mate and now with this turn of events, she dreads it and doesn't seem to want it anymore."

Sesshomaru stiffened when he heard of Rin's hesitation, he hadn't thought she would view Sara as a threat. He stood and made his way to where Rin's room was and quietly entered her room, as her mate he was the only one able to enter without knocking. "Leave us Kagome" he said softly, closing the door behind her.

"Rin, I can promise you that Sara is no threat in any way to your position. If you could dress and get ready, this Sesshomaru still has reservations for dinner for us to discuss things further in detail Rin." He said softly before moving towards the door, he stopped before opening it "Of course if you choose not to join me for dinner, I will understand" he said before leaving.

Rin sat on her bed for a few moments before standing and moving to the closet where her kimonos were. She selected the one that bore his colors on it and made quick work of dressing before tying the sash around her waist. She sat at her dresser and selected her make-up to finish getting ready. Once she applied the last touch of eye shadow dusting, she picked up her satchel and moved to the door.

She found him seated on the sofa downstairs and watched as he rose to assist her in the last few steps down. "I had honestly not expected you to forgive this foolish Sesshomaru Rin" he said softly. Rin merely smiled and whispered one phrase that had him wincing at the thought of her words.

Her words echoed through his mind, that she didn't forgive him yet, he would have to work hard to earn that from her. She had also stated along the car ride that until they resolved issues, mating was not allowed and she would reside within the Taisho manor once again.

 **A/N: To the reviewer who felt that my LEMON rated story was too quick, While I allow suggestions, I will not alter how I want my story done in what pace. The fanfic will be done however I wish it to be.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Slight Tease

**WARNING: GRAPHIC MATURE SCENES, I MUST ASK THAT YOU DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE ISSUES WITH IT!**

Rin sat at the table across from Sesshomaru at the restaurant. Her silence was noticed by Sesshomaru as a means of inner thoughts that she was not ready to speak about. He took her hand and drew her gaze to him. "Rin…..Sara is merely a merger of companies. She is nothing to me. The title Mate belongs to you, from the time I first saw you, you were meant to be mine. I would never toss that aside" he said softly.

"Sesshomaru, I have to be honest as I can't continue to lie and hide this. I tried to give you everything. Even broke who I am just to be what you wished me to be. I followed you when I was a child because I was blinded to who you really are. You are an ambitious man Sesshomaru and you are meant for great accomplishments. But it has to be without me in it." She pulled her hand back and stood, making her way to the door, leaving him sitting in silence.

She leaned against the side of the building and sank against it taking a deep breath before pulling her phone out and calling the one person she knew would help her. Within a few minutes Inuyasha's car pulled up beside the alley and the door opened, making Rin move into the car, shutting it upon seating. "Take me anywhere but home Inuyasha. That will be the first place he will look for me" he nodded and put the car in drive and took off out of the city.

He drove several towns over and pulled into the airport and parked. "Rin, you know he will go to the very ends of the Earth to find you right? And once he does, there will be no rest for you for what he will do to claim you." Rin merely nodded, with a sigh he handed her an envelope. "Take this, this has everything you need to take off for a few years. Your passport, money you need once you land, everything is in here."

Rin hugged him and handed him her phone. "I can't risk him tracing the phone's location. Toss it in the river so it kills the phone completely. This way he can't trace it to you either." She said softy. With a last hug, she walked towards the man waiting to check tickets. Inuyasha watched until the plane took off before getting in and crushing the phone in his hands. He started the car and drove towards home, rolling the window down to air out his car and eliminate her scent from it.

Meanwhile

Rin sat on the plane as it took off, she looked out the window as thoughts of Sesshomaru filled her mind. She pulled her headphones out and plugged it into her mp3 player. Her favorite song played and it made her miss Sesshomaru even more.

 **I must say everyday I pray**

 **When I realize you're by my side**

 **I know I'm truly**

 **Blessed for everything you've given me**

 **Blessed for all the tenderness you show**

 **Do my best with every breath that's in me**

 **Blessed to make sure you never go**

Rin wiped her tears away quickly as she remembered everything he had ever done for her and how it came to an end too soon. Rin knew that in order for him to achieve greatness, she was to be removed from the picture. She played with the necklace absently as she tried to force herself to not cry.

She knew she was bound to him always and forever but she would not hold him back. She lifted her head and could feel something was wrong, she felt pain and loss. 'Sesshomaru must know I am not in the country anymore. ' she thought to herself, she immediately slammed a wall up when she felt pin pricking in her mind. She knew that in a few days, that connection would be lost due to the distance between them. She could only hope he didn't get enough information from her mind before she detected him.

Back With Sesshomaru, he was pacing the hallway in fury. Rin left the country and worse, he couldn't even begin to find out where she was going, his Rin was gone and it was all his fault. His father entered the hallway and stood silently. "I know where she is going Sesshomaru. It is the only place she feels safe in her connection to you without seeing you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in sudden realization, she was going back to when he had first found her.

He grabbed his keys and wallet and immediately left for the airport, once his flight was booked, he boarded and left, following Rin's tracks. The plane landed in what felt like an eternity when in fact it had been hours. He got off the plane, made it through security and made his way out to the where the rental cars were. After filling out paperwork and everything he got in the car and headed to the cabin he had first found Rin in as a child.

His mind wandered back to when they were kids, he had been on vacation with his father and Inuyasha, they made him angry and he took off for a walk in the woods and came across Rin. She had bruises all over her body and she was crying, He did not know however he was about to find her in the same manner as she had gotten scratched and bruised getting to the cabin when the rental car refused to drive so far up into demon territory.

He pulled in to the driveway and shut the car off, sitting for a few minutes trying to get himself together. He had hurt his mate's feelings and made her run because he lacked the right emotions to take on a human mate. He was used to detached demonesses who had the same lack of emotion. He got out of the car and made his way to the door, taking his keys and opening the cabin door to step in, his eyes widening when he took in her bruised body.

He slammed the door and made his way to her, full of concern over her. "Rin, what happened? Why are you so bruised?" He sat back when she explained the taxi driver refused to drive all the way up because it was demon territory and the terrain was unstable to climb and walk through. He stood and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom. He set the bath for her and helped her in. "The hot water should help ease the bruise pain." He said softly.

He left the bathroom and made his way to the living room, intending to sleep on the couch. He would have to take Rin shopping tomorrow because neither had brought clothing with them and he knew she would need it, along with food essentials. He had dozed off on the couch when he had detected Rin's scent coming down the stairs, he opened his eyes and turned to look at her when she stood there, hands fidgeting with one another.

He sat up and patted the spot next to him, making her move to sit beside him. "What is it Rin?" She explained why she had run away and left, making him watch her in silence. "Rin, I realize what I did was wrong. I should have announced you as my mate sooner than what my father planned. It wasn't that I was ashamed of a human mate, I just didn't want to share you with the public yet. I wasn't ready for other male demons to have their eyes on you, hungering for you in more than one way"

He stood and grabbed his wallet and keys. "I'll be right back, I am going to go get us something to wear for the night and some food to make dinner as neither of us has eaten." He watched her smile as he made his way to the door, stopping when she ran in front of him and pressed her lips to his, making him push her against the door before taking her lips just as passionately.

He moved back slightly, "Rin If I don't go now, this will end up when your legs spread up against anything I can get close to. I would rather us be able to talk rationally" he whispered, noticing her eyes had a mischievous sparkle. "Don't Rin. I know what you're planning, as I said, I wish to be reasonable this time" he watched her move aside and stepped out the door, turning to say he'd be back.

Rin knew Kagome had clothing here and decided to surprise Sesshomaru, she knew Kagome wouldn't mind her borrowing a top for her plan to seduce her own mate. Rin smirked and made her way to Inuyasha and Kagome's room. After settling for a black camisole top, she pulled it on and covered up with a silk robe. She had left it loosely tied so he would see it when he came back.

She heard the car pull up and moved towards the couch, laying provocatively so he could see under the robe slightly when he came in. Rin heard the door open and bags being put on the table. After putting the food away he grabbed he bag with their clothes and made his way to the living room, stopping abruptly and dropping the bag. Rin stood and made her way to her mate, "What is it Sesshomaru?"

He grabbed her and spun, pinning her to the wall as his eyes grew red around the edges. Rin cupped his cheek gently "I know mate. After my little stunt you need to remind me who I belong to. Just as I need to remind you that you are the one who wished to speak, so we shall." She pulled away and moved to the sofa before sitting.

Sesshomaru sat next to her and noticed she was biting her lip, something she did when she was nervous. "Come Rin, it is only me, no one else is here." He said softly. "I know what set all this in motion. Sara coming to the office, but I swear to you she is only a merging company representative. She holds no interest to me. You are my mate Rin and should carry that honor with pride, show her at the ball how much power you wield. As my mate you are above even her title at her father's company."

Rin sat up and contemplated her choices silently, she stood and told Sesshomaru she would be ready to leave in the morning. The idea of putting Sara in her place kind of thrilled her to the core. Rin knew that her plan must be well thought out, even the smallest mistake could be disastrous.


	6. Chapter 6 - MASSIVE Lemon

Rin smiled as she sat in the tub filled with bubbles, her and Sesshomaru spent almost a month in the cabin and had just come back home when there was a call for him, a problem that Sara had to speak with him about personally. Rin smirked at the thought of putting her in her place in just a few hours. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door followed by Inuyasha telling her to hurry or she would be late for her dress arranging.

She stood and rinsed herself off making sure to eliminate all bubbles before stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body, making her way to her bedroom. Seeing the maid there with her dress, Rin smiled and allowed her to help get the dress on and secured. She took the maid's wrist and politely declined her help with her hair and make-up, instead asking for Kagome and Izayoi.

Kagome was taking care of the make-up while Izayoi took care of her hair, both knowing what this night would bring forth and wishing Rin all the luck to deal with it. "Whatever you do Rin, do not let that bitch antagonize you or goad you into a physical confrontation. That will just make you look bad." Kagome stated as she attached a necklace around Rin's neck that matched the dress.

Rin took a deep breath in and looked at her reflection, catching Sesshomaru in the reflection as he watched her admire the dress. He entered the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently. "You look so beautiful Rin, it takes my breath away" he whispered, lifting the dress softly in the back, making sure the door was locked before he sucked lightly on her delicate throat.

"Sesshomaru, the ball. We cannot be late for it…..' she broke off with a small moan when his fingers slid along the slit of her heated center. She leaned down pressed her hands to the vanity. Sesshomaru smirked before he slid apart his pants and slid into his mate's welcoming body very slowly.

"Keep quiet Mate, I will go slowly so not a single drop of our release will get on your beautiful dress." He whispered as he slid his hand around to toy with the hidden pearl between where he slid into her body. She panted softly as she forced herself to remain quiet so that the others would not know what was occurring in this very room. He pulled her up so she could rest along his body as his hand moved along her body faster while his hips plunged ever so slowly into her, swallowing her cries in a kiss seconds before he spilled into her body.

He pulled from her and took a spare cloth and carefully wiped her clean and lowering her dress. "Still look beautiful Rin, only now, you carry my scent which should help show Sara she is beneath you Mate." He said softly, grasping the back of her neck gently and kissing her softly. "I will meet you at the doors." He whispered

Once Rin's breathing was back to normal, she made her way out the room and down the hallway and smiled seeing Sesshomaru waiting for her. She stepped next to him and smiled again when his hand fell on her lower back. They entered the room and Rin felt satisfaction when she saw Sara's face full of rage and jealousy.

Rin smiled when Sesshomaru pulled a chair for her and helped her sit before pushing the chair in and taking his seat beside her. Sara made her way towards them and smiled before pressing a kiss to Sesshomaru's cheek and sneering at Rin. "Well well if it isn't little miss commoner playing dress up. This kitchen is a bit hot for you don't you think Rin? You are nothing more than a mere child" Sara said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Before Sesshomaru could make a reply, Rin stood and moved to stand before her mate, "I may seem like a child to you Sara, but the fact is, I am the one in his bed every night, I am the one who bears the title Mate and it is I who am the one seated beside him at the most important event in his lifetime." She smirked when Sara's eyes narrowed, Rin moved closer to whisper in her ear "I am also the one who knows just how he likes his fun, although I believe you would phrase it so vulgarly as fucking. I mean really Sara, Sesshomaru would never be attracted to one so ugly as you. It is a dream you have that will Never happen, so let it go and cut your losses" Rin stated before she turned to return to her seat, she sensed Sara's movement just as she spun grasping her wrist and spinning with her arm twisted behind her back.

"Attacking someone from behind is a coward's move Sara, and one not so highly thought of in such high society." Rin stated as she shoved her towards the two guards coming towards them. "Take her out and she is not to be allowed back in, I don't care what merger she has with my Mate" Rin spoke firmly, the guards looked to Sesshomaru as he merely waved in acknowledgment for them to do as their Lady commanded.

The guards grasped Sara's arms and moved her towards the doors, her shrieking filled the room. Rin sat beside her mate relaxing when she felt his hand grasp hers beneath the table tightly. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear "It will be alright Rin, you did well" His soothing words came to an end when his eyes narrowed before he turned towards the door.

Sara waltzed back into the room behind her father Naraku, owner of the business he was set to merge with. "Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this disrespect shown to my daughter? I don't know what sort of words that little hussy has been whispering to you but if this continues then I will withdraw my merging request and go elsewhere"

Sesshomaru released Rin's hand as she stood, placing her hands on the table. "Your daughter showed disrespect to Lord Sesshomaru's mate and as such she was escorted off the premises." Naraku turned his gaze on her and his own eyes narrowed.

"I was not aware that the Great Lord Sesshomaru stood behind a mere girl and spoke for him" Naraku stated with an arrogant smirk. Sesshomaru stood and came around the table and stopping before Naraku. His eyes containing a slight reddish tint as he grasped the half demon by the throat

"Speak in such a manner to my Mate again and this meeting is over, You have always shown a blatant disrespect for those in my Family or care. I remember your view of Inuyasha and disrespect of my father for having him with a mortal woman. I did not tolerate it about Inuyasha and I certainly will not tolerate it towards my mate. Sara was thrown out due to her disrespect and it was done with my permission, so any issues with that you can take it up with me, until then Get Out" he dropped him to the ground before turning to make his way back to his seat.

He turned to face the guests, "Anyone else that has a problem with my mate feel free to leave." He stated before taking Rin's hand and pulling her close to him as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Rin's hand cupped his cheek before he moved back to their seats and sat down beside her, Rin following as she sat in her seat.

Sesshomaru watched everyone around them dancing and enjoying themselves he glanced sideways at his mate who nodded towards the stairs and he took her hand in his as he stood, helping her up as well. "I bid you all a good evening, please, enjoy your night as it is still young, my mate and I shall retire for the evening." He said as he turned and walked with her up the stairs, stopping just to send Inuyasha a glance who nodded in understanding of keeping things under control.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his room and allowed Rin to enter first, shutting the door behind her, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her neck. Rin smiled as her arms came around to grasp his shoulders when his arms slid to her thighs to grasp them and lift her up.

He pressed her to the door, grinding himself into her as small moans left her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she ground into his hips eagerly, his lips attacking her mark furiously as he nipped it in between light traces of his tongue. She slid her hands beneath his top to glide along his chest as his lips merged with hers.

His hands slid up her thigh to cup her butt cheeks as he pressed her more firmly to the door, his own groans joining hers. She quickly untied his sash as he released her long enough to throw his kimono across the room carelessly before picking her back up and resuming their position.

Rin's fingers slid through his hair for a moment before she slid a hand down to grasp her mate's length, aligning it to her center. She cried out softly when he shifted his hips to slide into her slowly, teasing her with his pace. She grasped his shoulders as his hips suddenly sped up, pounding her hard against the door.

She let her head fall back against the door while he continued thrusting into her hard and fast, just as she was about to reach her own release, he stopped and set her down, turning her to press her front to the door as he slid his hand between her thighs, gently pressing his fingertips against her before sliding two fingers into her snug heat.

"Mate Please….I need you so much" Rin cried out at the delicious onslaught of pleasure he evoked in her. He pulled his fingers back and grasped her waist before he surged back into her in one solid thrust, he thrust into her repeatedly, making her sob in pleasure. She grasped his wrist as her body convulsed in its ecstasy, her release flowing through her seamlessly in an ever going loop that had no beginning and no end.

Sesshomaru slowed his hips down to help her ride her release out, dragging it out longer for her before he pulled form her and lifted her and carrying her to the bed before he lay her on it, parting her thighs in the process. He licked his lips before shifting to lay between her thighs, his head buried deeply as his tongue flicked at her heated center.

Rin arched her hips as her mate feasted on her, indulging himself in her sweet nectar. One hand came around her thigh, cupping it to hold her open for him while the other one held the lips of her heated core open for him to feast more easily. Rin felt him shift before his hands locked with hers, gripping tightly as she felt him lightly sucking on her clit, flicking it with his tongue.

"That feels so good baby….." she whispered as her moans filled the room, Sesshomaru sucked harder while his tongue swiped at her clit faster before delving inside of her body to caress the inner walls of her center. Sesshomaru felt her body begin to convulse before he pulled back, allowing her need to die down. He moved up her body and kissed her deeply as he felt her hands grasp his lower back.

Her soft scream echoed in the room when he pressed his hard length between the lips of her dripping, heated core and began rocking, throwing her into a small release, just as it started to fade out, he lifted his hips and slammed into her, making her cry out. Her nails dug into his back, leaving marks when she dragged them down as he continued pounding into his mate's body.

"That's it Mate….Mark this Sesshomaru, let me hear your cries as only I can" He lowered his head so his eyes met hers as he continuously lifted and plunged his hips, driving himself into her as deep as he could, watching her fall apart beneath him. Rin's nails dug into his shoulders s she cried out, her hips lifted as her release coated his length, making it easier to slide into her faster and harder.

Sesshomaru growled and buried his face in her neck as his own hips stilled against her, his essence shooting into her welcoming body in bursts, he moved his hips gently, ensuring they both rode their releases out. He pulled from her and lay beside her, his eyes scanning her body to check for any injuries, satisfied when he found none.

Rin curled into him as his arm pulled her possessively towards him, he placed her head on his shoulder, running his hand through her hair before resting on her hip. He watched her sleep peacefully, 'My mate is as fierce as I am' he thought to himself.


End file.
